That's The Wonder Of You
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: Angel and Randy have remained close even though theirr romantic storyline in WWE had ended. Now they are keeping a secret from each other because they don't want to risk their friendship, but will one of them risk it? OC/Randy Orton


Angel Starr never thought that anything great would happen in her life, not until she started training so she could one day join WWE. When her mother was on her death bed because of cancer she told Angel to always follow her dreams. Angel's dreams were to become a professional wrestler, but she never acted on it until her mom was diagnosed with cancer. Her mom was diagnosed with leukemia and the doctors only gave her about a year to live. From the day that her mom was diagnosed with cancer, Angel has worked her butt off and she vowed that her mom would watch her first match in WWE live. That was two years ago, and Angel had been without her mother for almost a year and a half. She was doing great in WWE, already had held the Diva's Championship four times. Not only had she been champion four times but she had great storylines with people; including Christian, Cody Rhodes, CM Punk, and Randy Orton. Once those storylines ended Angel remained good friends with all of them, but she had a friendship with one of them that was stronger than the others. Out of the four people that Angel had a romantic storyline with, her friendship with Randy was stronger afterwards. Some people would swear that they were dating, but every time someone asked they both shot down the rumors claiming that they were both just friends. It wasn't easy being in the wrestling business because some of the fans didn't realize what was a storyline and what was real, but Angel loved the attention, and she felt like she was doing something great with her life. "Hey beautiful." Angel heard Randy's deep voice approaching from behind her, and she let a small smile form on her face. That was Randy's normal way of greeting her and everytime she heard his voice say that she couldn't help but smile. Turning around Angel looked at her friend and smiled. "Hey Randy, what's going on?" She asked as the friends began walking out of the arena since they had just finished taping Monday Night Raw. "A bunch of people are going out for a get together, and I just don't feel like going, so I decided that going to the hotel room was a better idea." Randy said with a soft smile. Something was on his mind and Angel could tell. Without saying anything Angel looked at Randy, and her smile lost her face when she started to try and figure out what could possibly be on his mind that would make him want to go to the hotel room instead of hanging out with his friends. In the storylines Randy always looked like a jerk, but in all honesty he was one of the nicest people that Angel had ever met, not to mention he was very attractive. "I need someone to talk to, but I want to make sure it's in private." Randy said ashe took his glance away from his friend that was walking beside him. He knew that Angel would be worrying about him. She always worried about him because people always seemed to treat him poorly except for certain people. They both knew that she would always be there for him. She always was. Angel, who rode with Randy to work, got in the passenger side of Randy's car and strapped her seatbelt on. Angel always wore her seatbelt no matter where she was going. It didn't take long for them to get back to the hotel, just about ten minutes. When they arrived at the hotel the friends walked in the hotel and went to Angel's room, 145. Angel let her friend in her room and then walked over and sat on the bed. "So what's going on, Randy?" "Have you ever loved someone that you're close to, but you don't want to tell them because you're afrad that it will ruin everything that you have with that person?" Angel knew the answer to his question, but she would never admit her feelings. She never planned on telling Randy that she loved him. She never told anyone out of fear that word would get back to Randy. Her best friend, AJ Lee, had asked Angel if something was going on between her and Randy, but everytime Angel would deny that there was something. Angel was a heel, despite her name. In WWE she went by Dark Angel. She had originally been a face, but in the last year Vince decided that it was better for Angel to become a heel because it would make the storylines a lot more interesting. When the two of them were not at work they were some of the nicest people anyone could ever meet. Yes, Randy could be cocky sometimes, but he was a good person and he had a good heart, which was one of the reasons Angel felt the way she did. "I'm sure your friend would understand if she didn't have the same feelings for you, but you should let her know how you feel. What if she feels the same way?" Angel made a good point but Randy knew that he couldn't tell her that the person he had feelings for was her. He was afraid that if she found out that he had feelings for her it would ruin everything that they had together. He couldn't and wouldn't let that happen. Randy looked at his friend as she sat on her hotel room bed. "Honestly I dont think I can do that. There's so much that we, me and my friend, have that I can't even think about not being friends with her." Angel could tell that he was sincere. He was seriously scared of losing this mystery girl. In a way she was jealous. She wanted to be the person he never wanted to lose, but she would never admit it especially to him. Randy didn't know what else to say to his friend, and Angel felt helpless because for once she couldn't help Randy. For once she wasn't able to help, and that destroyed her. She could tell that Randy was very upset over what was going on, but she knew that anyone would be lucky to have him be theirs. If his friend couldn't see that then it was her loss not his. Randy looked like he was exhausted and Angel wasn't ready to be alone. She hated being alone, especially when they were traveling. "I'm going to go change in pajamas real quick. Don't leave. I'll be right back." Angel said as she then started to walk into the bathroom. Slipping on her favorite pair of pajamas, hot pink top and bottoms with the word 'Diva' going across her breasts on the pink shirt. She felt pretty, and comfortable, in pajamas. With a pony tail in her hand she wrapped it around her jet black hair that went down to the middle of her back, and made a high pony tail with it. Walking out of the bathroom she saw Randy laying in her bed, under the covers. She couldn't help but laugh. He looked so comfortable. When she got to the bed she didn't say anything about how he was laying in her bed. She crawled in under the blankets beside him. Closing her eyes, Angel smiled softly knowing that this is what every night would be if they ever ended up together. 


End file.
